The general need to thoroughly mix oxygen rich air into water is becoming more important as the public realize the benefits of oxygenated water. As this mixture is comprised of a plurality of microscopic bubbles in water, one of its exemplary benefits is that it is able to deliver actual oxygen rich gas to places normally submerged under water.
Traditional methods for mixing a gas into a liquid are described in the following patents:                U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,314 “Method and apparatus for mixing gas with water” 1973        U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,099 “Apparatus For Thorough Mixture of a Liquid with a Gas” 1981        U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,434 “Air Sparged Hydrocyclone Apparatus and Methods for Separating Particles From a Particulate Suspension” 1989        U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,320 “Gas Dissolving System and Method”        U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,128 “Method and Apparatus for Mixing Gas with Liquid”        
There exists a need for an improved method and apparatus for mixing gas into a flowing liquid over the devices disclosed in the prior art.